1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for increasing a magnetic flux density.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor body with an integrated magnetic sensor, whose sensitivity is increased by means of a ferromagnetic layer which lies on the semiconductor surface and conducts the magnetic flux through the sensor is known from the publication, R. S. Popovic, C. Schott, “Hall ASICs with integrated magnetic concentrators”, Proceedings SENSORS EXPO & CONFERENCE, Boston, Mass., USA, Sep. 23-26, 2002.
Another device is known from the publication, C. Schott, R. Racz, S. Huber, “Smart CMOS Sensors with Integrated Magnetic Concentrators”; Sensors, 2005 IEEE, pp. 959-962. In this case, the magnetic field is concentrated by means of the overlying ring-shaped ferromagnetic layer and the direction of the outer magnetic field is determined by an evaluation circuit.